plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Swashbuckler Zombie
The Swashbuckler Zombie is the sixth zombie and is the first pirate zombie that is encountered in the Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It swings onto the player's lawn up to four rows in. It may sometimes fall into the ocean but the tendency is litte. A Blover can blow away this zombie before it steps on to your lawn. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Swings in on a rope to lane midway onto your lawn. SPECIAL: Lands four tiles into your lawn. He swashes. He buckles. But, he also writes home every third Sunday and sends brains and treasure via post. He's a good zombie at heart. Overview Swashbuckler Zombie takes 10 normal damage shots. It loses its arm at 5 shots and before dying at 10 shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty and All levels except for Day 2, 3, 11, 22, 23, and 25 Strategy Be careful when you see a Swashbuckler Zombie behind the docks. Put a Potato Mine behind the last spot where the Swashbuckler Zombie is about to land, but put it before it appears. Like the regular Zombie, it takes 10 hits to defeat. To make sure to keep it away from land, use a plant such as a Kernel-pult's butter to stun it and make it fall into the ocean or a Coconut Cannon to fire its projectile at the swinging zombie. However, the projectiles must be timed carefully. Lightning Reed is also very effective, if you have many of them, they can take his health down very fast. But of all the best plants you could make use of to eliminate it instantly especially in large numbers is none other than to use Blovers. However, keep in mind that they are airborne only while swinging. Therefore, use the Blover only when they are swinging. Gallery SwashbucklerZombieFaint.JPG|A Swashbuckler Zombie ate a Chili Bean SwashbucklerZombie-Loading.png|Swashbuckler Zombie in the loading screen Swashbucklerhead.jpg|A dead Swashbuckler Zombie (notice how far the head went) Swashy.png|HD Swashbuckler Zombie Swashbuckler Santa.jpeg|Swashbuckler Zombie's costume (Feastivus) PVZ2-Christmas (1).png|HD Swashbuckler Zombie's costume SWASHBUCKLER.png|A Swashbuckler Zombie on swashbuckling|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2wNnmrD4ds swashbuckleralmanac.jpg|Swashbuckler Zombie Almanac Entry swashbuckler toy.jpg|A Swashbuckler Zombie toy SwashBuckler.jpg|A Swashbuckler Zombie watch Trivia *It uses the Player's House zombie groan. *A Kernel-pult can make Swashbuckler Zombie fall into the ocean if it throws butter at it. *The Swashbuckler Zombie has a chance of not landing on the lawn, failing its attempt and automatically falling into the ocean, killing the zombie instantly. However, this is rare. *The Swashbuckler Zombie was one of the six zombies to get a new christmas look for the 5 Days of Festivus, along with the Pianist Zombie, the Camel Zombies, the Poncho Zombie, the Gargantuar and the Imp. *To know when a Swashbuckler Zombie is going to fall into the ocean, its legs will swing when swashbuckling. *Swashbuckler Zombie can be frozen by Iceberg Lettuce Plant Food attack when swashbuckling. It will stuck there with its rope. *Swashbuckler Zombie is the only zombie who uses the modern world groan from Plants vs. Zombies. **However, in Pinata Party, regardless of what period the zombie came, be it Egyptian, Pirate, or Western, they will use the modern zombie groan. *You can eliminate a Swashbuckler Zombie while swinging with a Blover. *When charred by either a Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno while swinging, the Swashbuckler Zombie will die like a regular zombie killed by a regular attacking plant. * This is the only zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that was said to be a good zombie, according to the almanac. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Zombies with "low" toughness